User talk:Meggawatts
Please do not create your userpage in the main namespace. --Nagamarky 20:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) re:team player - nice idea but disallowed. 00:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I've seen the couple of logos that you've done and they seem pretty cool. If you'd be willing to make one for me id be very interested in seeing what you could do. -[[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 23:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...couldn't help but notice you used my modding userbox I created...good choice sir lol -[[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 23:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) re:originally i just wanted to make a place for a link to the real WillowTree# download - you did (well done) i had thought we had them everywhere, but now the inevitable row has ensued. sit back end enjoy. 04:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thumbs up for creating the willowtree article. I didn't even realize a page hadn't been created for it. I honestly don't think an arguement will occur though...a pity as they're good entertainment. Also just wondering if you would be able to create a logo for me??- 04:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Umm let's see...I want my name, black and red theme, and Smoking Jesus Cinnamon Titties! somewhere in there if possible - 10:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- where'd you get that ncrease pic? nice touch putting it there. 15:20, June 11, 2010 (UTC) found it on the net somewhere a long time ago it just seemed to fit--Henry (773)-980-9503 15:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands launch trailer. Lemme go dig it up. EDIT: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFWMnKeoDdg 0:47 --Nagamarky 15:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) re:WT weapons would you consider moding up some weapons for User:Auric Polaris? if so please contact same. thank you. 01:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :i feel i should state that it is only the item cards from gearcalc which i (and only i) object to. stats and part chains i could not rationally object to. 18:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I would like so weapons created. I saw those red weapons posted by Dr. F and immediately wished to own them. Here are the codes for WT sorry they are in such spaced order, my copy and paste text is weird. I would be very thankful if you could create them. GT Auric Polaris same as signature. Auric Polaris 13:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC) dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_SMG_MaliwanTsunami gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight_none gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock_none None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SMG.acc3_Maliwan_Tsunami dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SMG.MaliwanTsunami_Material gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Maliwan1_HellFire dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Maliwan_Tsunami 28 5 0 63 dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_SupportMG_SandSSerpens gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_support_machinegun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_support_machinegun gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock2 None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SupportMachineGun.acc4_SandS_Serpens dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SupportMachineGun.SandSSerpens_Material gd_weap_support_machinegun.Title.TitleM_Torgue_Bastard dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_SandS_Serpens 24 5 0 63 dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_Revolver_AtlasAries gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock_none None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.acc5_Heal_AtlasAries dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.Material_Aries_3 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Atlas_Aries gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Atlas1_Chimera 6 5 0 63 Auric Polaris will you be up tonight at like 11:30 central time--Henry (773)-980-9503 16:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) oh and what level are you i need to fix the weapons up a bit I am level 61 siren. I can and will be on at 11:30 central, that is 12:30 for me. I am open most of the day and night. Oh and I don't really care how you modify them as long as they stay red color text. Auric Polaris 16:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Are you still getting on tonight? Auric Polaris 04:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Are you able to get on today at all? Just let me know with a message on Borderlands Wikia or on xbox live. I have most if not all of the day open. Auric Polaris 15:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) idk if i will be on today but sorry i missed last night my brother monopalized on my xbox when i wasn't looking and wouldn't get off--Henry (773)-980-9503 17:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Thats okay about last night. Just let me know any time today if you can get on. I am available most of today anyway. Auric Polaris 17:28, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Meggawatts you still there? I haven't gotten a response out of you for a while and was just wondering if the trade is still on. It helps to stay connected. Auric Polaris 18:04, June 14, 2010 (UTC) yeah its still on im just having issues getting your weapons to spawn----Henry (773)-980-9503 02:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC)